Return of the Phantom Stranger
by PsychoSeraphJei
Summary: Based on the Song by Rob Zombie, but not really a Song fic. This is My Halloween Fic. Danni Accidently summons an Ancient Evil ghost during a Halloween party with the BH. Can Pietro save her before it's too late? Danni/Pietro
1. Author's note Read to know who Danni Is

A/N: Well, here goes nothing. I decided to just skip all the introduction story mumbo jumbo and just write a damn fic. This is my Halloween fic. Things you should know first: Danni Creed is my Original Character. Anyone want to use her for other X-Men fics/art, go right ahead, but at least email me to let me read/veiw fic/art. I know that sounded kinda conceded, but people seemed to like my Elizabeth Potter character pretty well. Oh, and I AM updating Alone I Break, just very, very slowly because I dunno what should happen next. If you wanna help me out, read the fic and review with a suggestion.   
  
Anyway, She comes from a very abusive family, one were her father beat her because her mother ran away when Danni was two. Well, after about five years of abuse, he left her to die in a burning building. That's were Sabretooth comes in. He finds her, saves her, takes her in, and raises her as if she were his real daughter. Thus the last name 'Creed'.   
  
Danni's power is controlling energy of the spirit world, or in other words, summoning ghosts that are really cool energy balls (Like on DBZ Kamehameha) also she can use astral projection, but she doesn't often because she has to leave her body to do so and also she can't attack anything while in that state, just posses their bodies temporarily.   
  
She is supposed to join the X-Men, and she does for a while, but later on she'll get fed up with Scott, Jean, and Logan and leave for her friends in the Brotherhood of Mutants. That hasn't happened yet in the fic, but you'll feel the tensions. In this fic, she's extremely close to Todd Tolansky, him even having a big crush on her but she's just being the protective sister to him because she's going out with Pietro Maximoff. There's a bit of jealous angst with Todd to Pietro for that.   
  
So I think that'll be it. Sorry this has been so freakin long, but I had to set things straight. I'll have pics of Danni on my web site soon, if I can ever get it going… So anyway, just enjoy the fic and send me reviews!  
  
Pietro: Jeeze, you talk long enough?  
  
A/N: Oh shut up.   
  
Pietro: No, I don't think I will. I may be your muse, but that don't mean you can write me into your damn fics like this!  
  
A/N: Don't make me cut your Pixie Stix/Surge supply!  
  
Pietro: Okay…I'll be good… 


	2. Plans for Halloween

Pietro: *grabs popcorn and a Mountain Dew Amp and sits down* So, fearless leader, whatcha writing today?  
  
A/N: Just a fanfic with you in woman's underwear singing "Sweet Transvestite" then later screwing both Jean AND Scott.  
  
Pietro: *Spits out the Amp and stares wide-eyed* WHATTHEHELLDIDYOUJUSTSAY!?!?  
  
A/N: Jeeze, calm down, Spaz, I was only kidding. I'll leave that idea for a different fic, not this one.  
  
Pietro: *holding head* Ooooooooh…nasty thoughts…naaaaaasty thoughts…  
  
A/N: *sighs and rolls eyes* Here, listen to this a while. *Hands him a CD player with only one song in it: My United States of Whatever*  
  
Chapter one  
  
The paintbrush moved smoothly over the completely paint covered canvas, leaving a deep crimson streak in its wake. Danni Creed had been working on her painting for over two weeks; getting every absolutely perfect before she would enter it into the Bayville art contest. She simply couldn't leave it alone since she started. Every single detail had to be perfect or she'd trash the whole thing. She just felt obligated to the fictional character's portrait to paint it with every ounce of artistic ability she had.  
  
Danni smirked and stepped back to admire the painting. She gave a quick nod before quickly wiping the paint brush and pushing it behind her ear to get back to work. While she put rental videos back in their shelves, she always glanced at her painting, a bit paranoid that something would happen to it.   
  
It was just paranoia, she told herself over and over, reverting her attention back to putting the videos up before she could leave to go home. Danni whipped her head up as she heard the store bell sound, notifying that someone had entered the rental store. She glanced in the direction of the door to see twin icy blue eyes staring in amazement at her painting. A pale ivory hand flicked a stray strand of silvery white hair back into place as a semi-nervous habit.   
  
"Damn, Danni. This thing just keeps getting creepier and creepier everytime I see it." Pietro Maximoff commented, his voice low. Danni had worked so hard on the painting that it was now extremely disturbing to gaze upon.  
  
"You like it? I still think the face needs a little work, and the dead bodies could use a bit more blood…" Danni grinned, finishing up with the videos to join Pietro in commenting on the work of art. Pietro rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"I wish you'd leave it alone… It's like you can't keep your hands off it!" Danni giggled a bit and wrapped an arm around his waist, her forehead barely making it up to his shoulders.   
  
"What's the matter, Quickie? You jealous?" She grinned devilishly. Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please! I think it's you who'd go into withdrawls from my touch!" He bragged, crossing his arms arrogantly. Danni raised her eyebrows and detached her arm from his waist.   
  
"Oh really?" She murmured, walking away from him slowly. It didn't take but 20 or so seconds before Pietro used is super speed to race to her, nearly knocking her down as he picked her up, hugging her madly.  
  
"Curse you, foul temptress!" He sighed as he spun her around a few times, obviously on another one of his sugar highs.  
  
"Okay, okay! You can put me down now, spaz. Jeeze, how many Amps have you had today?"   
  
"Maybejustoneortwo…" Pietro said very quickly, putting her back on her feet and pinching her cheeks; something she hated.  
  
Danni batted his hands away from her face.  
  
"You know I hate that." She nearly growled. Pietro only smirked.  
  
"I know. That's why I do it so much!" Danni rolled her eyes.  
  
"You sure you know what's going on tomorrow?" She asked for what must've been the 20th time that week. Tomorrow was Halloween and Danni had convinced Professor Xavier to let her throw a party for those who didn't like going to stupid school parties. What was even better was that none of the preppy people at the Mansion would be there; they'd all be at the school party. So it would be a total gothic party complete with the best in metal music that wouldn't be changed by Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Yeahyeahyeah I know already! Jeeze…" Pietro confirmed quickly, a bit annoyed. "Todd and I pick you up after work and drop you both off at the X-Geek place. Then I go home, get ready along with everyone else and then we come back to the Geek-mansion at 8pm to party. I think I got it."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just making sure. You wanna get out of here now? I'm starving."  
  
"Skipped lunch at school again today, didn't you?" Pietro questioned. Danni nodded guiltilly. "Man you've gotta quit doing that. I don't a skeleton for a girlfriend, you know." Danni snickered.  
  
"And you won't with all the junk food I eat for dinner. Speaking of which, can we grab Taco Bell tonight?" Pietro sighed and nodded and she happily grabbed her book bag, turned out the lights in the rental store, and proceeded to lock up as they made their way outside. Pietro noticed that she was leaving her painting   
  
"Aren't you gonna take that?" Pietro asked, pointing towards her monstrous painting. Danni shook her head and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Nah. It'll be safe here. Door's locked, nothing can happen to it. Now let's go, dammit, I'm starving!"  
  
A/N: See? That wasn't so bad, now was it, Pietro?  
  
Pietro: *Completely oblivious with loud music blaring out his ears* Then up comes Zaffa I'm like yo Zaffa What's up? He's like nothing, I'm like that's Cool….cuz this is MY United States of Whatevaaaaaa! And this is Myyyy united states of Whatevaaaaa! *Head bangs*  
  
A/N: Oh Jeeze…Hey, Todd muse!  
  
Todd: *Todd enters, eating a Hersheys* You called?  
  
A/N: *to Herself* What is this? Open Snack bar at my place? *To Todd* We got any Disturbing pictures of Pietro?  
  
Todd: Not that I recall, yo, but I think I can give you a good inspiration for one…  
  
A/N: *Looks evilly at the singing Pietro* It's all coming to me now…  
  
What horrors await Pietro? Find out next time! To Be Continued! 


End file.
